Blood
by Rouge142
Summary: I see it, I feel it, I taste it, yet no matter how much I have of it I want more. plz r
1. Chapter 1

Start

I am alone, i give all i can and i provide what is needed, but its not enough. Its never enough. As days go by, times slows, but I continue to move fast. I become

tired and worn. My body becomes achy and my head throbs, joints are stiff and muscles feel raw. The days start to pass without me, what I thought I was

supposed to do yesterday, had to be done last week. Slowly my life is lost, my mind numbed not wanting to feel,and to understand that anymore. Empty I wander,

a hollow shell of what I once was. All my senses and thoughts are fogged, by the fine mist that envelope to my life and then myself.

As of before, I wander, people surrounding me. Eyes look away, minds paid no notice. But as of right now that is the last thing and I need.

Loud crashing and screams erupted from that intersection, and by the crowd I am pushed to the scene. Before me lie three vehicles one on top of the other. Smoke

gently drifts and hangs above. In the distance I hear the cry of sirens, and people in uniforms pushing the the crowd away. I turned to leave, to continue the

routine, but before that happens, I glance back and see it. The red crimson liquid starting to pool out of the mangled metal. I am struck in aww, I can't pull my eyes

away.The color is so vibrant, so bold, its the only color i have seen in this world for a long time. Now forced away, i have no choice bu to leave.

Coming home the color is alll i can think about. How can something like that be so beautiful. After i left, i felt such a...high. Even now as i think about it, it makes my

mind rush. I began thinking that if that's able to happen with just my sight, what would happen if i were to touch it, smell it, taste it. What sound would it make if it

fell to the ground. But at that moment thats all it was, a what if.

Ive become obsessed. Its all i can think about, its all i want, but how do i get it? How do i feed this hunger, please this addiction. Ive had enough of just thinking

of it, it doesn't help anymore. I suddenly get an idea, maybe i should take a different route. For the first night I make a small slit on my upper arm. The crimson

begins to well. The rush hits me and i am once more lost in the sensation. For nights on end the cycle continues, but each time the feeling fades and the color

begins to dull. The cuts are larger and deeper, more crimson spills, but it doesn't help, no more do i feel.

Weeks pass, and during that time i have been without, but doesn't mean im passed. While i sleep, i dream of the crimson, everything i see is covered in it, the smell

is intoxicating but went i try to reach for it, i wake. My body is hot, but i shiver from a cold sweat. My mouth is dry and eyes crusted shut from tears that fell. They

are more like nightmares then fanciful dreams.

I cant take it anymore, i need a different source, i have to find a way to sooth this pain. Yeah its become so bad that now it hurts. Physically i feel it deep within my

bones, i have a constant head ache. But what can i do? Wait I know, ill make it come out. Spill the crimson of another. I have tasted, touched and smelt my own,

but how would anothers be like. Would it be the same? Would the color be brighter. I need to know.

So now i search, someone out there must have what i need. I know that everyone has is, but its all tainted. Black in color, and discusting in taste. They just dont

notice it. One day i look and... Wait! I see someone young, hes beautiful, tall in stance, thick at the shoulder. smooth skin on every inch of his body. Hes perfet. For

a few days I watch, follow and learn everything that he does. At 6:00 AM he goes for a run, by 7:30 AM he is ready for work. From 8:00AM to 5:00 PM he is at work.

He for some reason he chose a profession for a newspaper company, but he seems very important. He laughs and smiles along with others. He just looks so happy

and enjoying everything that's going on. Getting home at 6:00PM, his meal is a quick cook and a hot shower, T.V. is then watched and by 10:30PM is in bed, ready

to repeat the process all over again.

Today its been a total of three weeks that I've watched him. Life starts out so normal, so cheery, but today is the day i get what i want. All the way to his work i

follow close behind, keeping eyes on him at all cost. People around start to notice, this alarms me so i decide to wait else where. Evening comes slowly and his is

now off work. His vehicle is close by so i better move. He parked on the second level of the underground parking lot. Thats where ill meet him, thats where ill have

him.

Walking around the vehicle he checks for any bumps or scratches. Wiping off some dirt with the sleeve of his dress shirt, he proudly looks upon it. Using the remote

he opens the door and reaches for the handle.Slipping from the shadows i walked to him a mask of worry covering my features. Greeting him kindly, i asked him

how he is, he does the same. Next i place upon him a lie, telling of how im a new employee, I've parked my parked my car and now i cant find it and im somewhat

lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Continue...

Looking around he asks me what color vehicle it is, and what level did i park in. With another lie i tell him that its white and that if i knew what level it was on i

wouldn't be asking him of anything. Nodding in agreement he points me in the direction of a small stairwell, he tells me to go and ask security for help, they could

help out much better. More lies pour from my lips. saying, that i already checked and no one was there and i cant wait for someone to come around. Im in a bit of a

hurry. With a sigh of defet he leads me to an elevator.

On the next level below we search but find nothing, next floor still nothing, then finally the fifth floor, the last floor we search. Looking about he questions about my

car again, but i miss it. My eyes and ears are searching for anyone else down here,...empty. With a soft voice he asks me if anything is wrong. I crack him a smile

and tell him that im ok just a bit upset, what if my car was stolen or... oh wait, i see it. Walking to one end of the lot he willingly follows. My heart is racing, my

hands are clammy and a fine sheen of sweat coats my skin. Further i take him, to the darkest part of the lot. Now its time.

Stopping abruptly, he almost walks into me. Without giving him time to question, i grab him. Swinging behind to his back and locking his hands with mind, i kick in

his knee with my foot. He becomes ridged as he falls, but i make sure to carry the impact gently. On the floor i brace his back with my knee. This gives him a moment

to think, realization sets in and he begins to throw questions. I leave them unanswered, for now. Then he begins to struggle, with a quick jerk i almost loose my

grip, so on instinct i set all my weight to the knee thats on his back. All my weight pushes down, thats when i hear and feel it throughout my own body, a sharp

sickening snap.

A cry of pain wheel's up inside of his throat, quickly i lean down, placing my hands over his mouth, muffling his screams. Laying on top of his body, holding close his

head to mine i see heavy tears fall from wide eyes, they stream down my hand onto the dirty floor. His mouth is quivering against my hands, lips are soft and saliva

slicks the skin. That's when my own began to tingle.

I feel his heart beat against mine and it brings me back from the moment. I need to hurry. Taking one hand away from his mouth i reach for the rim of my shirt and

bring it to my teeth. Ripping off a strip i cover his mouth, giving it a tight knot. Attention from his screams and cries for help isn't needed right now. Until i feel secure

i stay on his back, i then get up and look down at him. The sight of his broken body rises the feelins of pity and lust, i cant keep myself back any longer.

With the stength that i have, i drag him to an empty room, muffled yelps echo across the bare walls. Must been an new addition because here the floor is still

dirt and tools of work lay around everywhere. Propping him up against a far wall i take a look around, nothing much out of the ordinary, as much as i can see, a few

shovels, picks, wheel barrels, buckets, and one jug of chlorine. Interesting, must be using that to clean the walls. When i turn back, hes on his side. Must have

fallen over, forgot about his back. That at least assured me that he wouldn't try to get away cause he couldn't.

Crouching down beside him, his eyes look straight at me, those wide terrified eyes. I reach for the knot at the back of his head and flinches at my touch. Shaking my

head i loosen it and pull it away. Its soaked in his saliva, and the smell of coffee drifts from it. Hearing a moan i look down, his mouth is a gap and sound of pain

escape his lips. A surge of heat courses through my body and settles in my core, it becomes so bad that i almost crumble to the floor. The only thing going through

my mind was...wow.


End file.
